hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Episode 01
The first extra episode of Hetalia: World Series was broadcast on March 25, 2011. It adapts Wordy Nordic Comic from the extra stories. Plot Summary Iceland introduces himself, and begins to tell the story about how he got a DNA test on himself. Wordy Nordic Comic Iceland holds out an envelope addressed to himself to the other Nordics, telling them to just open the letter and not say anything, as everyone looks up from the table. Denmark asks if it is alright for them to be reading a letter addressed to Iceland, to which Iceland replies that it is and that they should just open the envelope. Denmark reads the contents of the letter aloud, telling the Nordics about Iceland's DNA test results. He announces that the results showed that Norway is Iceland's brother, shocking everyone. Iceland confirms that it is true, but that it doesn't really matter. The narrator then explains that Iceland lacked indigenous people until the mid ninth century when Norwegians came to the island. According to folklore, Icelandic monks were already on the island by the time Norwegian explorers arrived on the shores of the island. Dearest Brother Denmark laughs at how the two were brothers the entire time, as Finland says that he always had a feeling that they were related. Iceland wishes that his natives were indigenous people, while Finland says that Iceland should be happy. Denmark doesn't act surprised that the two are related, saying how all the Nordics are like brothers anyway, him being the eldest. Norway cuts him off by choking Denmark with his own tie, shutting him up. Sweden agrees with Finland, saying that knowing the truth was better. Norway repeats to himself that he is Iceland's big brother, embarrassing Iceland. Norway's repetitions soon become taunts as he remembers that Iceland had always promised Norway to call him "dearest brother" when they were younger if they found out that they were truly related. The other Nordics are astonished, and Finland and Denmark soon ask Iceland to call them "big brother" as well, Sweden noting that there was nothing wrong with Iceland calling Norway by the same name as he did when he was a child. Iceland asks them all why they are making such a big deal out of it, especially when they were all adults. Norway tells Iceland to stop procrastinating and say "dearest brother", refusing to drop the issue. Iceland continues to refuse saying his name, as Norway's taunts get louder and louder. Denmark announces that drinks would be paid for by Iceland until he said "dearest brother". Iceland grabs his jacket off of his chair and proceeds to walk out of the room, asking them why they are making such a big deal out of the results. Denmark asks him why he's going, saying that they were just messing around with him. Iceland peers around the corner, turns away, and says "big brother", making a thumbs-down sign behind him. Character Appearances *Iceland *Norway *Denmark *Finland *Sweden *Mr. Puffin Voice Cast *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Norway: Masami Iwasaki *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Mr. Puffin: Masaya Onosaka *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Iceland: Jason Liebrecht *Norway: Alex Organ *Denmark: Montgomery Sutton *Finland: Clint Bickham *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode features a group shot of the Axis Powers with a close-up shot of Japan. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Extra Episodes